Rise and Fall
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting another demon, like usual. But this time,something different happens. You can't survive every battle. Kagome dies and is brought back to life only to face a different conflict. IC
1. Home

**Here goes:**

"Damn what's taking Kagome so long?" thought Inuyasha. He was sitting beside the well in the feudal era. It was already dark and the half demon had nothing else to do besides sit around and wait for Kagomes return. She had left 2 days ago and he had checked up on her a few times already though no one knew. He didn't let Kagome know either. Not that it was a real 'check up' more like reassuring. Inuyasha had tried conviencing him self that she was just a 'jewel detector' and he was only watching her so that she could find more jewels later. But he couldn't fool himself or any one else. She had helped him get by. He trusted no one and had no joy into his life. But Kagome came and things were different. Hell he even had friends now. Not that he would call Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara friends but Kagome would. So Inuyasha did too.

"Arg what could she possibly be doing!" Inuyasha thought. With one last survey of the area, to make sure no one was around, he bound into the well. It was dark in her world too. Inuyasha assumed it was past 10 because that's when she said most people went to sleep. Although Inuyasha still didn't quite understand time and clocks he knew 10 was sleeping and 7 was rising. At 6:30 was when Kagome said he recived ramen.

All of the lights were off in her house except the one in Kagome's room. He lept onto the tree beside her window. To his luck she had left the window open. "Fool," he thought. It was winter which ment it was cold, very cold. "She'll get herself sick," he said to himself. Then it struck him. Maybe it wasn't luck.

Inuyasha was happy to see that she was alseep in her desk. Her head lay on the book that she called Algebra and her pencil was still in her hand. Beside Kagome was paper, notes in her notebook, a science book, and her book bag she used for school. Inuyasha glanced over at her yellow book bag that she brought to the feudal era, it was next to the window. He liked that one better. Inuyasha jumped into her room, careful of not making a sound. He looked over at Kagome. Her chest was moving up and down with every breath she took. Occasionally she would moan or move. He knew she was dreaming. After a while Inuyasha found him self sitting on the floor next to her, watching, waiting. Besides breathing and blinking he didn't stir.

After a while he glanced over at Kagomes 'clock'. 1:00 it read. Inuyasha smiled, he was proud that he had mastered clock reading even though it still seemed stupid. Inuyasha knew that Kagome slept in her bed at not and not at her desk, which was probably very uncomfortable. So he decided to move her. Making no noise at all, to not wake her, he gentally picked Kagome up and carried her over to her bed. It surprised him when after he picked her up she snuggled close into his arms. She smiled a small smile and let out a deep breath. Inuyasha was still shocked but soon found himself smiling to and gazing at her. She was truly beautiful, but what was more important was her sleep. He figured if he held her to long she would wake. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome's bed and placed her down. Then he went over to the window and with one final glance at her he left.

Kagome woke up the next day to find her on her bed with the window shut. She smiled.

**That's all for now. I'm sorry I know it was short but it's really late at night and I'm tired. I try to up date twice a week or more. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	2. snake demon

**Start:**

"Maybe I should go back to the feudal era today," thought Kagome after she had looked at her window. She glanced toward her clock. She was late to school any way, so why go? Kagome streched her arms out and yawned. Her yellow bag was already packed with ramen, clothes, shampoo, and all the other things she usually brought. Kagome ate breakfast, grabbed her bag, and headed for the well.

"Sometimes I wonder why Inuyasha comes back if he doesn't even talk to me," thought Kagome while jumping into the well. Once on the other side she pushed the thought away and climbed up the rope latter that she had put in a few days ago. "How long will I be able to travel threw time?" She pondered. The sight of Inuyasha drew her mind from her thoughts. He was asleep against a tree. "He's so peaceful when he sleeps," she thought. Then an idea came to her. Kagome put her bag down beside the sleeping dog demon and began to rub his ears. A purr rumbled in his throat. "I knew he liked it," her mind told her while still rubbing his ears. It didn't take long for Inuyasha's eyes to flicker open and stare right into hers. Then she relized how close she was to him. Kagome stood up and grabbed her yellow bag hoping Inuyasha wouldn't see her blush. "Come on," she said softly.

Inuyasha stood up and followed her back to Kaede's. "I thought you were staying for school," comented Inuyasha to break the silence. "I figured I had stayed long enough. That is unless you want me to go back?" she questioned as she stopped walking. Inuyasha's mind raced. What was she doing? Was she testing him? Inuyasha became nervous. "...feh you do what you want. Women," he muttered. Kagome giggled softly and started walking again. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He liked it when she laughed. He smiled softly. She smiled too.

Sango greeted them when they had gotten to the hut. "Inuyasha, Kagome, you've returned," she merrily said. Miroku was sitting on the floor with a fresh hand print on his face. "He'll never learn," thought Kagome. Shippo jumped into her arms and hugged Kagome tightly. "Kagome I missed you!" he said. "I missed you too," replied Kagome while hugging him back. "I heard there is a demon in a few villages over. They say he lives in their lake," Sango started. "Ya, I can sense it's jewel shard," Kagome said. "Then we're going," Inuyasha declared as he stood up and walked out of the hut. The rest of the group followed.

Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara and Kagome was on Inuyasha. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder. It didn't take the gang long to get to the village. The lake was even easier to find. Kirara landed and Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back. "It's coming closer," said Kagome. "Let it because we're ready," said Inuyasha while drawing the tetsusagia. The group stood tensed at the shore of the lake waiting for the demon.

Kagome was the first to fight. She strung her bow and shot and arrow into the water. Before Inuyasha could comment on how she wasted an arrow a huge snake demon appeared with an arrow unlodged in it's side. "Hiss..." it said. The snake lungged for Kagome but Inuyasha was quicker. He picked her up braidal stye and jumped out of the way, leaving the snake with a mouth full of dirt. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I'm fine. Thanks," Kagome responded. "Fools you can't run from me!" shouted the snake demon. "Wasn't gonna," said Inuyasha after putting Kagome back down. While the snake's attention was on Inuyasha Sango took the advantage. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted while throwing the boomerang. It cut at the snake's side. "I just grazed him," said Sango as she caught the boomerang when it returned to her. The snake's blood red eyes turned to her. He lungged at her this time. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and the snake was sucked toward him. Miroku stopped when it was far eough away from Sango. Since the snake had a jewel shard he didn't want to suck him in quite yet. But soon he thought.

"Where's the shard on him Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "On his forehead, between the eyes," she answered. "Right. Wind scar!" he shouted. With perfect aim the blade hit the snake right in the heart. The snake fell. "Yes!" Inuyasha said. But he had spoke to soon. The snake's tail had wrapped around Kagome's leg and had dragged her to the bottom of the lake with the now dead snake demon. "Inuyasha!" she cryed before she went under. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and tryed to reach for her, but missed. Kagome disappeared into the darkness of the water. Kagome was gone.

**Ok now I know you all hate me. Truthfully I hate my self now too. But don't worry Kagome will come back. Didn't you read the summary? Any way please review. **


	3. demon Kagome

**Chapter 3**

It was happening to fast. First they win the battle and then they lose Kagome. How could this happen! Shippo started bawling his eyes out and Sango went pale. Miroku was in shock but Inuyasha was different, he was angry. He wouldn't just let Kagome die so easily. Inuyasha dove under water. "I will find her. I have to find her," was all that ran threw his mind. He teared threw the water, but to no avail. "Damn damn!" He couldn't find her. Nothing but a black darkness was every where. In fact the more he searched the darker it seemed the water was getting. Eventually he had to come up for air.

Although he debated over that. Kagome was every thing to him. She brought joy to him. She had helped him notice the good things around him. He couldn't just go up for air when Kagome needed him. If he took a breath time would be wasted and Kagome would be gone for good. So many obsticals were in his way. He couldn't use his nose to find her and the water drowned out all sounds that could possibly lead to finding her. His eyes were useless because it was dark and blurry. Shear strength wouldn't help him either. Finally he craved, air was needed.

When he arose to the surface Shippo was waiting on the shore looking hopefully at his return. His face was happy and his tears had stopped but when he noticed Kagome was not there he cried even harder than before. Sango leaned on Miroku for comfort and Kirara was on her shoulder. Shippo had lost his second mother and Sango had not only lost a friend, but also a sister. Every one was crushed.

Inuyasha slowly emerged from the lake and squeezed all the water out of the sleeves of his kimono. His face was pale and his eyes were blank. Nothing worse could have possibly happened.

The monk was the first to speak up. "We should get going," he suggested. Sango nodded. Shippo nodded to, but tears were still welled up in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't respond. "We need to get the shards," said Sango softly. She had forgotten Inuyasha's excellent hearing. "Shards? Shards! Kagome just died and all you think about are shards!" he shouted at her. "Inuyasha we're all up set, but she's just trying to think of what we need to do. You don't have to let all of your anger out on her," said Miroku. Sango whimpered softly. He Inuyasha turned away."Let's just keep going, it's getting dark," decided Miroku. The group headed toward the next village in silence.

**Later in the night...**

A blue wolf stood at the bank of the lake. She had one blue stone on her forehead and her nails and eyes were ice blue. Little did the group know but she had been watching their battle. "Such a horrible way to die," she said to the water. Just as she said that the water parted and Kagome was lying on the sea floor. "This girl could do so much more," said the wolf while walking over. She bent down and sniffed Kagome. She touched her cold blue nose to Kagome's forehead. Her stone started to glow blue and Kagome's body started to glow green. The wolf backed away. "Green," she stated. "A color not normally seen. Is she a priestess? Wolf demons and mikos do not mix well. This could end out bad." Kagome's eyes flickered open. "So you stir," said the wolf. Kagome sat up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Bowton a wolf demon of waters. Some may call me a water nymph, but they would be incorrect. I control waters, not live in them." "How am I alive? I remember dying. My lungs filled with water, I choked, and my world went blank." "Very true. See you drowned to death. I have saved you. I told the waters to give me your life back, which I then gave to you. Although, now you are part wolf. Your color is green. Dangerous color. Tell me, who are you?" said Bowton.

"Kagome Higurashi. Where's Inuyasha and everyone? Why am I still here? What's going on?" "So many questions dear child. Your friends have moved on, they have gotten far by now. They do not know I am here. I waited tell night to restore your life so no mortals could see you. Do not expect your friends to come back, your scent has changed. I will help you find them, and when we do we shall part." "They moved on with out me?" she cried. "Child they tried to save you, and were truly upset. Especially the fellow in red," replied Bowton. "Inuyasha," Kagome said as her face brightened up. That didn't last very long. Fear soon swept over her face, pain over came her eyes. "Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed

Kagome sut her eyes and put her arms over her head. "What's going on!" she shouted. Before Bowton could reply Kagome's nails grew longer and her teeth turned into fangs. "Kagome you're turning demon. It will be painful so I suggest you do not want to feel it." Bowton brought up her paw and knocked Kagome out cold.

**With Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara**

"Did you hear that?" asked Inuyasha. "Hear what?" asked Sango. "Kagome Iheard her scream," pleaed Inuyasha. He wanted them to believe him, he wanted to go back. "Inuyasha your losing your mind. Come on we need to get to the other village by morning," said Miroku. Inuyasha sighed.

**Back with Bowton and Kagome**

Kagome's eyes opened to the blinding light of the sun's morning rays. 'Ug what happened? I feel dizzy," she said as she put her hand to her head. "So you wake," said Bowton. "Let's just say you had a rough night," Bowton said with a smile. Kagome stood up, and wobbled. Then she felt something fuzzy against her legs. She turned around to see a black tail, which stopped at her knees. Her ears were pointed, she had small claws, small fangs, and had green eyes. "Ah! What happened to me!" she shouted. "Calm down Kagome," Bowton commanded. Kagome whimpered. Wait, whimpered? "How did I do that?" she asked. "I told you I gave you part of my soul, my soul is wolf making your soul part wolf." "Oh." Kagome looked around. "Looking for these?" asked Bowton while holding out the shikon no tama, which also had the jewel from the snake. "Yes thanks so much!" said Kagome as she took them.

But the jewel didn't purify. Kagome gasped. "The oddest thing happened, your scent changed, but then it changed back to what it was originally. This is not good. Are you a miko?" asked Bowton. "Y-yes I am," Kagome studdered. "This is not good. Although I am not sure you could turn back to normal." Kagome's face lit up. "Or you could purify yourself to death," Bowton continued. Kagome gulped. "Death?" she asked softly. Bowton nodded.

Trying to change the topic Bowton spoke again. "Come on we should find your friends." "Ya," Kagome said. "They couldn't have gotten far," said Bowton. Then they both started to travel in the foot steps of her friends.

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm already working on the next chapter. Review and tell your friends. Tee he he!**


	4. rabid wolf

**I'm having a hard time starting:**

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree with the snow flakes. **(A/N remember it's winter hint ch.1)** Every time he would sigh he could see his breath. The weather was just starting to get cold, but Inuyasha didn't notice much. All he could think about was Kagome. She had died 2 days ago and he had blamed him self for it. He missed her so much. He missed the way she would smile, laugh, and how she had hugged him in her sleep. Now he wished he would have woken her up and hugged her back. Every thing around him seemed to remind him of Kagome. Not even the women he had loved so long ago, made him this sad when she left. Every thing he saw he could relate to Kagome.

When a bird flew by, he remembered that she loved animals. When a human came into view he remembered that she would always make him help people, even if they didn't get a jewel shard. Inuyasha could barley look at Shippo, that was the biggest reminder of Kagome. He sighed again, which he had done a lot lately. He looked up into the clouds. "Kagome where are you now?" he asked himself.

**With Kagome and Bowton**

"Are we almost to them?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time. She was riding on Bowton's back and had ben playing 20 questions with Bowton again. "Yes Kagome, but your friends keep moving." "What's going to happen to me?" she asked. "I'm not totally sure, but you might turn full demon and loose your memory, you might purify yourself to death, you might turn back to normal, or nothing could happen. Like I told you earlier, mikos and demon wolves don't mix well, I don't know what will happen." Kagome sighed and went silent. Her tail twitched back and forth. She was bored and wanted to see her friends again. But mostly she longed to see Inuyasha again. Then she got a weird feeling in her chest.

Kagome put her hand on her heart. "Bowton my heart feels different. Almost like it smaller or something. It's beating faster and feels odd." Bowton put Kagome on the ground. She started to glow green. "Kagome your transforming. Please stop," she plead. "Kagome don't give into it. We're almost to your friends. We can make it today. Stop. STOP!" Bowton tried convincing her but nothing stopped. Kagome's knees gave in and she fell to the ground. She was on her hands and knees breathing rapidly. A blinding green light was shown and Kagome was gone. What stood before Bowton was a large black demon wolf with green talons, whiskers, and eyes.

Kagome also had a stone on her forehead, but hers was green.

Wolf Kagome's eyes locked on Bowton. A growl rumbled in her throat. "She doesn't remember any thing," thought Bowton. **(Guy's I hate storys that people lose their memory so she'll get it back soon don't worry)** Wolf Kagome bared her teeth and snarled at Bowton. "I don't want to fight you," Bowton said. Kagome ignored her and lungged, barely missing Bowtons neck. Instead she got her in the paw when Bowton had tried to turn and run.

Panic swept over Bowton. Kagome's scent hadn't changed but she still acted this way. She was running blindly with no goal in mind. She wasn't thinking, but still shouting at Kagome praying she would turn back. "Kagome stop! You don't want to be this way, I know you!" Kagome was still only a few steps behind her. Kagome had foam coming from her mouth and was ready to kill any one or any thing that came across her path. Kagome lungged again.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome?" he thought. "No she died. Is it her reincarnation?" Then he heard it. "Kagome stop! You don't want to be this way, I know you!" "It is Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from his branch and followed the scent.

**With Bowton and Wolf Kagome**

Kagome thankfully missed Bowton by an inch. Kagome stumbled and fell. Bowton took this time to her advantage and ran faster. Due to Bowton's hurt paw Kagome caught up quickly. Bowton knew she couldn't run forever and decided she should fight, even if it was her friend. She turned and snarled. Kagome stopped.

Inuyasha heard snarls and growls when he had traced her scent. He gazed upon one blue wolf and one black wolf killing each other. They were snarling, snaping, biting, slashing claws, and growling. "Kagome?" he asked. The 2 stopped. Kagome lungged at Bowton again. "Inuyasha right?" asked Bowton while dodging Kagome's claws. "Um yes," he replied. "It's a really long story but this is Kagome. She doesn't know who she is right now and I don't know how to turn her back," said Bowton between dodges, and snaps.

Kagome jumped onto Bowton's back and sunk her nail in. Bowton yelped and threw her off. Kagome jumped again, but Bowton slashed her in the face. Both were now bleeding badly and Inuyasha was still shocked that this was Kagome. This was HIS Kagome. No it couldn't be. Could it?

Finally Bowton had managed to slide under Kagome's belly and push up, throwing her into a tree. Kagome was knocked out cold. Bowton coughed up some blood, stumbled, then fell though she was still conscious. Both of the wolve's breathing had slowed down.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's side. "No don't!" Bowton managed to say. Inuyasha gazed in her direction. "She could get up at an time and kill you," Bowton talked softly. Inuyasha walked to her side. "What's going on?" he asked. Bowton told him about bringing her back, her demon powers, and her transformation. "Why did you bring her back? You don't even know her?" Inuyasha asked when Bowton had finished her story. She was now in a sitting position. "Child don't you know to never question the wise?" was her reply. Inuyasha went silent. She was right and besides he was happy Kagome was back, why question a good thing?

Well it is good, right? He wasn't that sure. This couldn't really be Kagome. But something inside him told him that it was. Kagome was now awake.

She snarled at them and bared her fangs. She was breathing heavily. Inuyasha took a step closer, she took a step back. "My body hurts. I'm in no condition to fight, but if I could only scare them away. The damage I did to the other one should scare them. He doesn't look like he wants to fight. He seems almost friendly...it must be a trap," wolf Kagome thought. Inuyasha took another step forward, she snapped at him. He took another step. Kagome stepped back. "Damn why won't he just go away?" she thought.

Bowton moved in front of Inuyasha and growled. She was an experienced fighter. She wasn't done fighting. Inuyasha pushed her aside. "Don't hurt her," he said. "Don't hurt me huh?" thought wolf Kagome. She sunk her teeth into his hand. "Let's see how long he'll go with out trying to fight back," she cleverly thought.

Inuyasha winced but didn't move. Kagome bit harder. He still did nothing. She bit even HARDER. Blood trickled down the sides of his hand, but he didn't react. Kagome released her grip because she figured if she bit harder her fangs would come out the other side. Something inside her said not to do it.

Wolf Kagome turned and ran. Bowton had now laid down to watch what Inuyasha would do. Inuyasha followed Kagome. "I'll leave them alone," she thought. "I've done all I can do." With that she turned and walked deep into the forest. "They're together again and that is what will cure her."

**Done for now. Please review!**


	5. wolf soul

**Weeeeeeeeee more chapters!**

Wolf Kagome had not run very far and Inuyasha had an easy time keeping up with her. They were really more like evenly matched. "Why can't I get away. I just need to rest. Why won't leave?" Kagome thought in panic. "This stupid rock on my head should do something right? If only I knew how to use it."

"I have no idea what to do. Where's the old Kagome? The one that I knew and cared for." thought Inuyasha.

"If this rock won't help me then it's got to go," wolf Kagome thought. She flung herself at the tree next to her, bashing her head into the trunk. Again she full force crashed and crashed until the rock finally cracked. She let out a yelp of pain. Little did she know the stone was her power, her life force. Her only protection from her miko powers.

"Stop Kagome! Your going to hurt yourself!" Inuyasha pleaded. He was to late. Kagome stumbled, and fell. Inuyasha ran to her side and picked her up. She growled softly and then passed out.

Kagome woke up next to the lake she had died in earlyer. Water was being splashed onto her face. "This lake looks oddly familar," she thought. She glanced over to Inuyasha, who had now stopped splashing her and was sitting next to her. "Who is he?" Her heart began to race with out her control.

The rock had held her old self. It protected her from her miko powers and made her become demon. It was her source. Now that it was cracked her old self was seeping out.

"I must destroy this stone," she thought. Kagome lifted up one paw and scrached at it. She dug her head in the dirt and bashed against a tree. Nothing.

Kagome howled. She flung against the tree again. "Stop Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. He ran over and picked her up because she had ignored his last comment. She looked into his eyes. The stone started to glow green. She squirmed in his arms and finally jumped out. "Kill him. KILL HIM!" said an evil voice in her head. "No. NO!" she fought back. She hit the tree again. The stone broke and fell off.

Wolf Kagome began to glow green. The light grew brighter and brighter until you could no longer stare. When the light stopped Kagome was back to normal. Sort of. She was now a white clear color. "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran over to her. He went to embrace her but was burned. He pulled back. No one could touch her with out being burned. Tears streamed down Kagome's face. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said sofly. She shock her head and pointed behind him. Inuyasha turned around. There behind him was the wolf that Kagome had been a few moments ago. It was growling. "Give me back my soul you bitch!" it said as it lungged toward Kagome. "Not on your life!" shouted Inuyasha as he pulled out the tetsusiga. "Soul?" asked Kagome.


	6. wolf battle

**Ahhhh I don't know what to write! **

Wolf Kagome lungged and knocked the tetsusgia right out of Inuyasha's hand. "Sankon Tesso!" He shouted as 3 gold strikes appeared in the sky and slashed at the wolf. **(Sankon Tesso means iron reaver soul stealer for the people who have never read the books) **The claws hit and the wolf yelped, surprisingly so did Kagome. The wolf stood up with blood coming out of her shoulder. Kagome looked toward her shoulder to see that it was also bleeding. "See that half demon we are connected if you hurt me you hurt her!" snapped the wolf.

"W-what?" studdered Inuyasha. The wolf ignored his question and attacked again. Inuyasha dodged. "Yes now that you aren't in my way the girl is mine!" said Wolf Kagome. "No!" shouted Inuyasha as he knocked the wolf in mid jump. She plumbled to the ground. Suddenly Kagome's body felt very heavy on her knees so she gave way to the pressure, and fell too.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha while running to pick her up. But once again when he touched her, he pulled back from the burn. The wolf gave an evil laugh. "Just let me have her or will I have to take her from you half breed!" shouted the wolf as she sunk her fangs into Inuyasha's arm when he wasn't looking. He winced from the pain.

Kagome couldn't bear to watch as the blood trickled down. She wasn't really supposed to be alive any way so why should Inuyasha have to suffer? Kagome picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf. They both felt it hit.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want so come and take me you filthy excuse for a demon!" Kagome cryed out. The wolf let go of Inuyasha. "Very true. Yes I do need the rest of my soul. SO COME TO ME!" shouted the wolf while running for the white clear Kagome. Right before the wolf could touch her Kagome grabbed the tetsusiga and stabbed her right in the heart. "NO!" shouted Inuyasha. It was to late. The wolf was dead and a few moments after Kagome fell over as well.

Slowly Kagome's normal color started to come back to her motionless body. Before long she was back to normal. Inuyasha sat by her side and held her close. How cold he let her die? How could he let her die twice? Before long he found himself getting tired and drifting to sleep next to Kagome's lifeless body.

"Lord Sesshomaru you said you smelt a demon near by?" asked Rin while trailing behind Sesshomaru. "Brat he said he smelled demon wolf!" responded Jaken for Sesshomaru. "Lord Jaken I wasn't asking you I was asking Lord Sesshomaru!" wined Rin. "Why I auta..." said Jaken while shaking his toad fits. "Silence, both of you. We have arrived." Said Sesshomaru coldly. Rin stuck out her tongue at Jaken and continued merrily skipping alone side Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. Rin gasped and dropped her bouquet of flowers. "Isn't that Lady Kagome?" said asked quietly. "I suppose it is," said Sesshomaru as an evil smirk curled onto his face. "She looks-she looks almost-almost..." studdered Rin. Sesshomaru cut her off, "she's dead Rin." Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly began to fall. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and his smirk disappeared. "Oi quit crying brat," demanded Jaken. "But we have to save her! We have to!" she argued.

"We will not. Lord Sesshomaru won't waste his time on a mortal like her," said Jaken snobby. But before he could ask Sesshomaru to agrue Sesshomaru had ran over to Kagome's side. **(You guys know like with his super speed. It's cool, deal with it)**

_I can't believe it, he's going to save that stupid girl. _thought Jaken. As if on queue Sesshomaru pulled out his tenseiga and slashed at the creatures from hell. Kagome's heart once again began to beat and the wolf stirred.

_The demon I smelled from earlier. _thought Sesshomaru. The wolf stood up and growled at him. "How dare a second rate demon such as yourself growl at me?" he asked. It growled again and lugged at him. _It's entire evil ora is centered around that stone on it's forehead. _Sesshomaru slashed his talons at the rock and in one swipe it fell off. The wolf fell over dead. "Stupid creature." he said. "Brother I will dispose of you when you can put up an equal battle. As for now you should learn to protect your mate better." With that Sesshomaru walked off. Rin again was now following in his foot steps.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomau!" she merrily said. Sesshomaru was silent. They disappeared into the night. "Inuyasha we will meet again."

**Hope you guys liked it. Tee he he. I am a Sesshomaru fan so he had to come in sometime. Please review.**


	7. alive again

**Ok it's late at night, I have homework to do, and I don't know how to start off but here goes anyway:**

Inuyasha woke up the night day, when the sun was shining brighter than normal. He went to open his eyes, but restrained due to the sun's rays. He took a deep breath. Kagome's scent? Kagome's scent! His eyes shot open and saw Kagome still fast asleep. She was breathing slow and deep, but she was breathing. Her heart was beating and her skin was warm. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and maybe tell the others. But she was sleeping and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up.

Inuyasha looked around. How could she still be alive. She died. He saw it. His heart still ached from it. Yet she was perfectly normal. Her scent was miko again, no wolf demon at all.

Inuyasha glanced toward the Wolf Kagome. Odd. Her scent had changed. It wasn't Kagome's now. It was an ordinary wolf's. An ordinary dead wolf's scent that is.

Dead wolf? How come she was dead and Kagome was alive? Love? No that's to chessey. That couldn't have done it. He sniffed the air. Sesshomaru.

But why? Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, not save his mate and leave him alive.

His mate. He liked the sound of that. But would Kagome? Did she think that they were just friends? No. No way. She loved him, right? Inuyasha grew nervous. Maybe, just maybe she didn't. He gulped. What if she loved that flea bitten wolf or that Hobo guy from her time. Inuyasha growled. No it was him. No one else. Right? Maybe he should ask her. But Inuyasha dared not to wake her. What would Miroku say?

Then he remembered. He had left the group 2 days ago. They were probably looking for him. Maybe he should talk to them. No. He couldn't leave Kagome. Maybe he could carry her. He had done it before, right? But some how this felt different. The last time he carried her she had been doing homework, now she had just gotten her life back. He discarded that thought. She was alive now and that's all he carried about. So he picked her up.

Inuyasha picked up the groups scent. They hadn't left the village. Probably thought he went into depression. "Feh." But that's right. They still think Kagome's dead. Ha, he found out before them. A smile crept upon his face. He looked down into the sleeping miko's face. "Kagome." He sighed. Nothing would ever happen to her again.

It only took him a matter of moments for Inuyasha to reach the village, although he did pace himself. He had been very careful not to make any sudden movements or sounds so Kagome would not wake up.

The group was sitting outside of a hut eating breakfast. Once they were aware of his presence they looked up. Then they saw Kagome in his arms.

At first thought they would think he was crazy, bring a rooting corpse back to the village. Why would Inuyasha go back and bring Kagome's dead body with him? Maybe to get the shards? Then they saw the smile on his face.

Miroku's face went pale and Sango fainted. Out of confusion Shippo started to cry again. This was not how Inuyasha pictured their reactions.

Inuyasha walked over and gently placed Kagome down next to the hut. Shippo, who had now picked up her scent with his fox nose and knew she was alive, rushed to Kagome's side. He wanted to hug her and be hugged back, but he, like Inuyasha, did not want to wake her. So Shippo sat patiently next to Kagome and watched every breath she took. Happy tears were streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled once and hiccupped twice, but he was exploding with happiness on the inside.

When Miroku had figured out that by some miracle, that he would ask Inuyasha later, Kagome was alive his face brightened up and he smiled. Although he truely wanted to stand at her side too Sango had faited. Miroku shock Sango very gently to get her to wake up, but to no avail. Kirara gracefully jumped on her stomach and started to lick her face. Sango woke up a few moments later.

"Sango Kagome is alive!" said Miroku. Sango jumped up and ran over to see her best friend. Miroku and Kirara followed behind her. "Kagome," said Sango softly when she had made it to her. Like Shippo tears streamed down her face and then she ended up crying on Miroku's shoulder, which he really didn't seem to mind. Miroku had now also had tears welling up in his eyes, but he never let them fall. He had to be happy, but strong for Sango. Just like the day Kagome died and he was the only one who spoke up.

If there was any better time for Kagome to wake up Inuyasha could not figure it out. She needed to wake up NOW. But alas, she continued her slumber. The group waited at her side until late afternoon, when she woke up. Kagome awakened with all of her friends looking at her hopefully.

**Weeeeeee finally done. Great that took 30minites and my homework is still not done. Oh snap I also have a test to study for. Man, oh well see you next time. Please review. **


	8. awakening

**On with it:**

"Kagome!" shouted the fox kit while launching himself into Kagome's lap. "Shippo," said Kagome as she gave him a hug. "Kagome!" said Miroku and Sango at the same time. "Miroku, Sango I've missed you," Kagome smiled. "We've all missed you very much," replied Miroku. "I'm glad your ok," said Sango. Inuyasha was silent while the five (including Kirara because she had managed to squeeze into Kagome's lad next to Shippo) gave their comments and concerns.

After a while of talking Kagome had managed to stand up. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted. "What! What is it!" asked Inuyasha ready to fight a demon. "I have an Algebra test that I have to study for! Good thing we're near Kaede's." "That's it? That's what your worried about?" asked the confused dog demon. "Well ya," responded Kagome. "I can't believe...I...feh.." mumbled Inuyasha and then he hopped into a tree. Kagome shrugged it off and headed into the forest. "Lady Kagome where are you going?" asked Miroku. "To the Bone Eaters well," she merrily said.

A shocked look came over Inuyasha's face. "I can't believe she's really going. She acts like nothing has happened in these last few days. Does she not remember?" thought Inuyasha. He lept down from his tree and dashed after Kagome, who was already into the forest. "Inuyasha why are you here?" she asked. "Well in a forest full of demons who else should be with you?" he asked. "I'm fine, it's a small forest." "But you just died!" Oops he had said more than he wanted to. Bringing up that topic so soon couldn't lead to anything good.

Kagome sighed and sat down, which puzzled Inuyasha. He sat down next to her. "I know and I still remember it very clearly," she started. "You do?" he asked. "Ya there was a sharp pain and then everything went blank," she softly stated. "You must have been scared" he said softly. "I was," she said even softer as tears welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry," he said. Slowly the tears streamed down her face, Inuyasha's nose twitched from the smell. "I know," she said. Kagome no longer tried to hold back her tears, they would fall any way.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with feelings and talking, he wished there was a demon and not this. Kagome was crying into his chest and he was embracing her, but the words were so unclear. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, Kagome," he said. Kagome just kept crying, but held onto him tighter. After a while she had stopped crying. She looked up into his face and said, "I know." She kissed him softly on the lips and then stood up. "Come on now I have an Algebra test to study for," she said while wiping away her tears.

Inuyasha was still puzzled by her. First she was happy, then sad, and now almost happy again. But he had learned one thing about Kagome. He would never understand her. She had lost life and now embraced it once again. You can't linger on the past, you must move forward. Kagome was alive again. He would have to move forward. "I will always protect you."

**That's all for now. I know it seems like that's the end and it could be but it's not. I have tons more to write about. I write as I go so I can't really tell what's going to happen.**


	9. back home

**In the last chapter Inuyasha talked about putting the past behind and moving on to the future. Did anyone get that he was also talking about Kikyo? Ok never mind. Next chapter:**

Kagome reached the well in about an hour with Inuyasha's help. Even though she had done a lot of sighing she was back to her usual happy self.

"All right Inuyasha I'll see you in a few days," Kagome said with a wave good bye. "But Kagome..." said Inuyasha, but Kagome was already 500 years in the past. Deep down he was glad that Kagome had left with out him finishing his comment. Truthfully he wasn't ready to tell her how much he cared for her. That he didn't sleep when she left, and that he couldn't bear for any thing else to happen to her. Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside the well. "Only a couple of days."

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder and hurried out of the dirty well. "Ug I smell like rotting corpse," thought Kagome. She went inside and turned the water on first thing. She took a nice long, hot bath. After she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Kagome woke up the next day early for school. After she had gotten ready she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Out of no where she started coughing. And coughing. And coughing until she ended up coughing out a ton of blood. "Disgusting," she had managed to say. Then she brushed her teeth again. "Good thing Inuyasha is not here, or else he might make me stay home from school," she said. Kagome went out the door and was on her way to school.

Kagome didn't have to walk long before she came across Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. "Hey Kagome," they all said. "How are you feeling, you look kinda pale?" asked Yuka. "Oh I'm feeling a lot better," said Kagome. She decided it was best not to let her friends know she had died a few days ago. "The why do you look so pale?" asked Eri. "Probably just from this morning," said Kagome. Oops she had said to much. "What happened this morning?" asked Ayumi. "Oh nothing, I just coughed a little, I'm fine really. Totally ok," ya she blew it. Kagome was a horrible liar. "Maybe you should stay home from school," suggested Eri. "No I'm fine really," stated Kagome. "Whatever you say," said Eri

They arrived at school in no time. Kagome's day passed slowly. She was late for 6th period due to another coughing fit, in which she had to go to the bathroom to cough up more blood. Luckily that was before lunch. The rest of her school day went smoothly.

It was getting late and it seemed like the clocks ticking was getting louder and louder. Was that possible? Definitely. Kagome was in her pajamas and doing homework at her desk. The night was going by even slower than school, which seemed hard to believe. Her homework was getting harder and her concentration level was getting lower. Eventually she had fallen asleep on her books.

It was late Kagome would be asleep by now, right. The dog demon hopped into the well and came into Kagome's time. "I just want to make sure she's ok," he told himself. He lept into Kagome's room to find her asleep. "Ha I was right." Kagome stired. Then she started to cough lightly in her sleep. Her eyes flickered. "Ah she's awake," he thought. Inuyasha quickly jumped into the tree that he normally watched her in. "Not again," Kagome mumbled as she sat up and coughed once more.

She walked into her bathroom and coughed up more blood. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "What has she been doing? What did she mean not again? Has she been doing this? Oh I knew I should have followed her back home." He growled at himself.

Kagome walked back into her room and looked at her clock. It read 1 o'clock. She picked up her pencil and started to write again. "It's hopeless I think I'll just go back to the feudal era tomorrow," she said as she shut her books and walked over to her bed. Well more like fell onto her bed and slept like a rock. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep he wandered back into her room.

He was relived to here that she was coming back the next day. He looked at the paper she had been writing. It read:

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Algebra**

**period 3**

**1. The sum of the digits of a two digit number is 12. The ones digit is 3 times greater than the tens digit. What is the number?**

39

**2. The sum of the digits of a two digit number is 10. If you reverse the digits, the new number is one more than twice the original number. Find the original number.**

37

The rest of the sheet contained a series of questions like those, but had gradually gotten harder as you got closer to the bottom. The thing that had caught Inuyasha's attention was the pink ink at the bottom of the sheet.

Kagome are you going to be with Hojo this weekend?

No.

I knew it you are seeing another guy.

Am not

Are to. Who is it?

I'm not seeing anyone else and I'm not going out with Hojo.

Who is he?

I'm not seeing any one.

Yes you are.

No.

Yes.

Look we should be taking notes.

Who is he?

Drop it. Will you ever listen to the teacher?

Who is it?

That's where the notes stopped. Inuyasha was glad she wasn't seeing that Hobo guy. He smiled. Inuyasha figured he should leave now that he knew Kagome was coming back. HIS Kagome was coming back to him.

**Arg it's so late at night. I don't know why I'm even writing I should be studying for my social studies test that I know nothing about. Those problems are actually part of my homework, but those are the easy ones. AKA the only ones I did. Oh well please review. **


	10. Chiou

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I was really busy last week. Well, more ideas, more chapters. Start:**

Kagome woke up the next day very early. It was still dark outside, and her clock read 5. She wasn't tired at all so she figured she could go back to the feudal era earlier than she thought. Kagome felt normal, finally, and her coughing had stopped.

_Maybe my body was getting rid of dead blood so that it could making living blood. Now that I'm back to normal maybe my coughing has stopped. Oh well, I'll ask Myoga later, he'd know._

Kagome changed and hurried out to the well.

It was raining in the feudal era. _Oh great just what I need, rain. _The bottom of the well was muddy and so was the rest of the forest. Kagome tried to grab a vine, but slipped and fell into the mud. "Arg!" she yelled. Again she tried to grab and vine, but succeeded this time. Slowly she climbed out of the Bone Eater's well.

Once Kagome had gotten out, the world hadn't gotten much brighter. In fact, it had gotten worse. Rain was pouring down and she had no umbrella or coat. Kagome figured everyone was still asleep so she headed for the village. Then she heard a rustle in the bush.

Kagome stopped and listened. Something was there. "Who is it?" she demanded. No answered. Gradually she followed the sound. To her surprise just behind the bush was a deer. It was a White Tailed deer **( that's a breed )** and looked to be about 2 or 3 years old. She knew it was a demon due to it's size. It was very large, it's back came about 3 or 4 feet off the ground. It was very muscular and had antlers. In its back leg was an arrow. The poor creature was trying to get up in the rain and continued to slip and fall. Blood was streaming down his leg and he could do nothing about it. He was helpless.

Kagome felt awful for him. Slowly she moving toward it. The creature, who had noticed her presence, tried to back away but slipped again. The rain was continuing to fall and the ground was getting wetter and wetter. Slowly Kagome managed to come to its side. She carefully put her hand out. The demon deer sniffed it and turned away. She wasn't a threat. Kagome grasped the arrow and quickly pulled it out. The deer winced.

Kagome pulled her bag from off her back and found a disinfectant cream and took it out. Knowing the deer was smart enough to understand her she spoke. "This might sting a little." She put some over the wound and then put it away.

Kagome helped the deer stand up and then continued to walk toward the village. The deer grunted from behind her. Its wound was healing fast now that the arrow was gone. It dashed up to her and nudged at her side. Kagome stroked its back and continued walking. The deer pulled at her shirt. "I have to go now." The deer wined.

Kagome didn't understand. Its wound was healed why didn't it go away? Deer live in packs didn't it have friends or something? Then it hit her. Of course it was wounded and alone. His family had died. Kagome felt bad for him. She was probably his only friend.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. The deer didn't answer. _Of course it can't talk._ "Let's just call you Chiou then. Or Chi for short." The deer pranced. Kagome laughed softly. "I guess you like that." The deer came back over to Kagome and motioned to his back. "Do you want me to get on?" she asked. The deer nodded. Chi knelt down and Kagome got on and hung on to his antlers. "Huh forward I guess," she stated. The deer dashed forward with incredible speed. It flew right over broken logs and rocks with ease. Its hoofs clicked on the hard soil and splashed threw the mud. The rain kept falling but it was as if it wasn't even there. With in moments Kagome and Chiou had arrived at Kaede's hut.

Chi came to a screeching halt. "Thanks," said Kagome. The jumped off his back and walked into the hut. "You wait right here," she told him.

Inuyasha was, of course, the first to notice Kagome. "I'm back," she smiled. "Well are you ok?" he asked. _Oh no. He found out about my coughing. I should have known. _"Ya ya I'm fine now. Really," she insisted. "Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. Shippo's eyes flickered open. "Kagome!" he launched himself into her arms. "I'm glad to be back to Shippo," she said. Not before long Kirara, Sango, and Miroku had woken up also. Morning had come and the rain had stopped.

"Arg I'm all muggy I think I'm going to go to the hot springs, do you want to come Sango?" asked Kagome while stretching out her arms. "Sure," Sango answered. They both left the hut. Kagome looked around. Chiou was gone. "Something bothering you Kagome?" asked Sango. "No it's nothing," she said as she continued to walk toward the springs. Sango shrugged it off and followed Kagome.

The day passed quickly and the group had made it to the next village by sun down. "Something's bothering you Kagome," stated Inuyasha. "You've been looking around every where. Do you sense a jewel shard?" he asked. "No. It's nothing," she answered. "Feh women," was all Inuyasha could say. Kagome gave him an evil glare and then began looking around again. "Now what are you looking for!" Inuyasha demanded. "It's nothing," she said. By now they had set up a camp fire and had finished eating. Shippo had fallen asleep long ago and Miroku and Sango had just gone to sleep. Inuyasha had went to bed, but Kagome new he was still awake.

Now that it had stopped raining, the ground was covered in ice. All the plants were dead and most animals were in hibernation. Kagome picked up a small bowl of ramen, that she had saved, and got up. She didn't stray to far from camp because she didn't want Inuyasha following her. Softly she called out into the night. "Chiou. Chiou are you there?"

Of course Inuyasha was listening to her. Slowly he opened his eyes to watch her. _Chiou? Who's Chiou? _Before he could think anymore Chiou came dashing up from behind him.

"Chiou!" said Kagome merrily. "I thought you left. Here you must be hungry," she placed to bowl down by his hoofs. He sniffed it and then to a small bite. His face brightened up and Chiou finished the bowl with in seconds. Kagome giggled softly. She patted him on the head and he trotted off. "Come back tomorrow," she said before he disappeared into the night.

**That's all for now. I'm already starting on the next chapie! **


	11. inuyasha

**More!**

Once Chiou was gone Kagome returned to her sleeping bag. Not before long she had fallen asleep and the next day had come. Well sort of.

It was still dark, but it was morning. Everyone was still fast asleep. Even Inuyasha. So carefully, ever so carefully Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag. It was very cold, but Kagome wandered into the woods in search of her new friend. Since nothing get's past Inuyasha, he had awoken.

"Just where the hell do you think your going?" Yep she was caught. "No where." "I don't believe it." "Well, fine but I wasn't going any where." "Then why are you up?" "Stretching...um...my legs." "Sure you are." Crack. Rustle. Crack. "Who's there?" Inuyasha demanded. Chiou popped out in front of Kagome and stared at Inuyasha. He stomped his foot and snorted. Then his entire body became consumed by a flame. For an instant Kagome thought Chiou would transform because he resembled what Kirara looked like, a flame. But Chiou stayed that way.

Chiou ran towards Inuyasha with his antlers out. "No Chiou Inuyasha is a friend!" shouted Kagome. Chiou stopped. The flame disappeared and he looked at Kagome with confusion. "Chi this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Chi. I didn't want you guys to meet like this. I guess I should have told you earlier, Inuyasha." "Damn right you should of." "What's that supposed to mean!" she demanded. "It means you should have told me sooner!" he replied. "Hmpft, you are a jerk," she mumbled. Come on Chi let's go back to camp. Kagome hopped on Chiou's back and they trotted back leaving Inuyasha standing alone.

"Hey you can't just leave me!" Inuyasha said while catching up to them. Kagome and Chiou were already at the camp fire, sitting down silently. "Grrr... Kagome!" he said once he had finally caught up. Chi, like I said before, had amazing speed so, for once, Inuyasha had been left in the dust. **( lots of camas in that sentence. ) **

The sun was beginning to rise and the group was starting to wake up. "Kagome who's that?" asked the now awake and nervous Shippo. Chiou snorted. "That's Chi," she Kagome calmly. Shippo, who was now hiding behind Kagome, slowly went over to see Chi closer. He stuck his hand out and touched Chi. Once Shippo had realized that there was really no danger he relaxed and gave Chi a hug.

Sango and Miroku were the next to wake up. Luckily they had woken up to see Shippo hugging Chi so they knew he was a friend. "Who's your friend Kagome?" asked Sango. "This is Chiou," said Kagome to Sango and Miroku. "Oh," said Miroku. Inuyasha was watching all of them from**, you guessed it, **a tree.

_Who is this Chi and how did he meet Kagome? Grrrr why does she give HIM all the attention? Stupid deer. _Inuyasha mumbled a few other things and then hopped own to, possibly, join the group.

"Inuyasha you've been very sulky this morning what's bothering you?" asked Miroku once he noticed the dog demon. "Nothing," Inuyasha snapped. "Stupid deer," he mumbled. Although Miroku didn't have dog hearing he still heard Inuyasha's last comment. "Inuyasha, Kagome helped Chiou when he was hurt. They're just friends. Weren't you listening to the conversation?" "No," said Inuyasha. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the group. They had a long walk a head of them.

The group began moving when the sun had made it over the mountain peaks. Although it was a cold winter, the sun was still shining bright. Miroku and Sango had gone a head of them to see if there was any demons or such. Kagome and Shippo were riding Chiou and Inuyasha was walking behind.

"Grrrrr..." Pause. "Grrrr..." Pause. "Grrrrr..." "Kagome do you notice how weird Inuyasha's ben acting lately?" asked Shippo. "Ya you're right Shippo he does seen a little off today," she replied. "You two go catch up with Sango and Miroku, I'm going to talk to Inuyasha," she ordered. Chiou slowed his pace and Kagome jumped off his back and then they speed away.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing," he mumbled. "There's something now tell me," she demanded. "Nothings wrong!" "Sit." Boom. "Grrr what the hell was that for!" asked Inuyasha when he pulled his head from out of the ground. "Now tell me what's a matter." "Everything's fine!" "Why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me enough? Don't you care about me!" Then she started to cry.

"Ah Kagome don't cry!" Inuyasha pleaded. "Oh should I laugh!" she wailed. "No it's just. . . . well. . . . that stupid Chiou." "What's wrong with Chiou!" Inuyasha didn't respond. He turned away and pretended to look at something that wasn't really there. Kagome had stopped crying and was now trying to figure Inuyasha out. She laughed softly, which made Inuyasha's ears twitch and he turned back to Kagome. "Inuyasha I don't love him, he's just a friend," she said. "I never said anything like that," insisted Inuyasha who was now blushing.

Kagome laughed again and sat down. "Oh what are you doing now?" he covered up. Kagome ignored his comment. "He's just going to stay with us until he can find a new family." "What happened to his old one?" Inuyasha asked. "They were killed." "Oh." They paused. "Come on we better get. . . um. . . . going," she Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. "Where are we going?" "To catch up with the others." "I don't think they'll leave with out us."

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "How long do you intend on making me stay here?" he asked. "As long as you want to," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha blushed. Once Kagome realized what she had said, she blushed too.

The day had passed quickly and the sun was beginning to set. Kagome leaned up against Inuyasha's side. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "Um. . . ya," Inuyasha nervously replied.

_What's she doing? What am I doing? Damn I not good with these kind of things._

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her side. That was all Kagome needed. She launched herself into his arms. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but then smiled and hugged her back. "This is all I need," she said. "Me too," he said.


	12. Bye Bye Chi!

**Ok so I'm guessing Chi wasn't a very popular character (sweat drop):**

It was night fall, but no one was asleep. The group was wandering threw the woods searching for a demon deer clan that a villager had told them about. "Well, they do a pretty good job hiding their scent. I can't pick a deer up at all. Or maybe that man was lying. Grrrrr . . . . . ," mumbled Inuyasha. "Oh come on Inuyasha we'll find them soon enough," said Kagome from on top on Chiou's back. Chi closed his eyes and sighed. "Sooner the better," said Inuyasha. Conk. "What the hell was that!" shouted Inuyasha as he turned around to face Shippo who had gotten off of Chiou's back. It was a rock. "Did you just throw a rock at my head!" "You were being mean to Chi. He's our friend," stated Shippo. "Why I auta," Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "Look," she pointed.

In the distance were 4 deer. You would never think they were demon, they looked normal. They had what some would call advantage demoness. This means that they are basically normal animals but they can hind their scent, heal wounds, and are immortal, but they have no special powers.

"I think they would be perfect for you Chi. It looks like they could use a strong leader," suggested Kagome. Chiou sighed. The deer took off. Chi didn't move. "Follow them Chi. This could be your only chance!" Kagome demanded. Chiou sighed again but ran after the 4.

Chiou stopped and Kagome and Shippo slid off his back. "This isn't good bye Chi. We'll meet again. We pass threw here all the time," tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Shippo was already crying. They hugged one last time and then Chiou went a head to catch up with the other deer.

The salty scent of Kagome's tears caught Inuyasha's nose. "He'll be fine," reassured Inuyasha. He hated seeing her cry. "I know I know," she said while whipping her tears away with her sleeve. Shippo bawled out. "Oh it's ok. It's ok. We'll see him again," said Kagome while picking up Shippo and hugging him. "We should leave before it get's harder," Sango said. "Ya," replied Kagome softly. Within a few minutes they had left the forest.

**I know it was short but it was needed. I couldn't just leave Chi with them. Please read and review!**


	13. Mr Tousi

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. (Sweat drop) I've just been so busy with my other story, Kagome's puppy. Any way let's begin!**

"Run Kagome! Run!" She didn't need Eri to tell her that twice. She had just broken the window of her neighbor's. Not just any neighbor. Mr. Tousi. He was big and mean. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, **(Yuka right?)**, and Kagome were just playing baseball and the ball...um... might have slipped.

Kagome panted as she raced threw the other neighbor's yards. She was running blindly and looking behind her to see if her friends were coming. They were, but not as fast as she was. Six months in the feudal era had made her a little faster than them.

"Oof!" She ran right into someone. She stumbled to get up. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir!" It was Inuyasha. "Oh hey Inuyasha sorry about that," she panted. "Oh wench why are you running!" he demanded. "Higurashi!" she heard Mr. Tousi yell in the background. "Eep!" she shrieked and took off again. "Can't talk now got to go!" A few moments later the other three girls raced past Inuyasha and followed Kagome around the corner. "Higurashi this isn't the last of me!"

"Think he's gone?" asked Eri between breathes. "Ya, but he'll be back," said Kagome. The girls broke out laughing. "Wow it sure is fun pissing him off, huh?" smiled Ayumi.

It was Saturday. Kagome planned on going back with Inuyasha later, but wanted to spend some time with her friends first. She should have known Inuyasha would come get her.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you later guys," said Kagome to her friends as they walked home. Kagome was still laying in the neighbor's grass laughing. "Sis! Sis! What did you do to Mr. Tousi this time?" asked Sota when he noticed Kagome laughing so hard. Inuyasha was behind him because Kagome had just left him dumbfounded. This of course made her laugh harder. "Nothin'," she said. "He's gonna get you one day. . ." "I know," she giggled. With that Sota left her and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome sighed. She was still sitting in the grass and Inuyasha still had no idea what was going on. "Who was that?" he finally asked. "Just an old neighbor we like to mess with," she laughed. "He doesn't mean real harm though. Especially on Christmas, he acts like nothings happened." Inuyasha nodded even though he still didn't understand. "You should try to have fun more often." "We can't have fun when Naraku is still running around somewhere," Inuyasha growled. Kagome stopped laughing.

_Has he ever had fun in his life? Maybe that's why he's so against it. He doesn't know how._ She looked at him for a while. Inuyasha started to blush and look away. "Oh what are you looking at!" "Nothing."

**Short I know, but I have to study for finals. Next week I go to see my family, so don't expect more until December 31st. I promise to have more then. For now Happy holidays!**


	14. romance

**So much writing (cough cough) need water. This is my third chapter in a row cause I just wrote the first two chapters of my new story Some Hearts. Here goes nothing:**

"Kagome your back!" Shippo jumped into her arms. She smiled. "She was gone for a day, get over it runt," nagged Inuyasha. Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "You missed her too didn't you!" Shippo stuck out his tough at him. Inuyasha growled. "Just wait until your out of her arms you little fox!" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo hugged Kagome tighter. She laughed.

She stopped. "I sense a jewel shard. Very close." Inuyasha puled out his sword. They were already when a mouse came out. Sweat drop. Inuyasha stepped on it and a shard popped off. It squeaked and ran away. "Stupid creature." Shippo nodded. She gently put Shippo down and he dashed for the hut.

Inuyasha held out the shard for Kagome to take. She stared at it and then jumped into Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha had dropped the shard and was totally shocked. Why did she just do that? Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed there for a moment and then Kagome kissed him lightly on the lips.

She broke away and walked toward the hut. Inuyasha was still totally shocked, but he didn't want her to leave. He ran up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pulled her close and she smiled. She turned to face him.

Inuyasha put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He kissed her and she didn't take any time to return it. After a while they stopped and looked up. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were staring at them, wide eyed. Kagome and Inuyasha broke away and blushed. Miroku smiled and Sango laughed. Shippo nearly fell over.

Night fall came very slowly, but Kagome was glad when it did. She could finally sleep! But Sango asked her to go in the springs with her. She really didn't want to, but Kagome could never turn down her friends.

"So how was your day?" Sango smirked. Kagome blushed and turned away. To Sango's surprise Kagome turned the question around. "Sango what happens between you and Miroku whenever I leave?" She cocked one eye brow.

Sango blushed wildly. "Um, how long have we been in here? We should really get going," Sango got out and started to put her clothes on. Kagome laughed while putting hers on too. She was still laughing while they walked into the hut with the boys. Sango gave her an evil glare and she stopped.

Finally the time had come, Kagome dropped down into her bed. She was totally happy and drifted away.

**Ahhhhhh! It's mid night! I want to drift away too! Please read and review!**


	15. shadows

**I liked the last chapter! (Gleam)**

Sango and Miroku had their own hut, which Kagome would ask about later. Smirk. Shippo and Kirara were with them too. Maybe Sango wanted to leave them 'alone.' Naw. Couldn't be. Could it?

The night was silent. It was cold and the snow fell lightly. It was the middle of the night and Kagome couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at Inuyasha. _He's so peaceful when he sleeps._ She sighed.

Crack. _Eep what was that! _Kagome turned. _Just the. . . . . wind?_ She scooted closer to Inuyasha. Crack. She 'eeped' aloud. Kagome put her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha turned. _Oops. _Crack. _That can't be the wind! There is no wind tonight!_ She slid a little closer to Inuyasha.

A shadow. _Ok the wind does not have a shadow! _She backed against the wall. The shadow moved. _Ahh shadows can't move on their own!_ Closer. And closer. And closer! Something came inside. Kagome shrieked.

Sango screamed and fell over. Inuyasha woke up. Kagome was screaming with her eyes tightly closed and Sango was screaming and covering her head with her arms. "Stop screaming!" yelled the annoyed dog demon. "Huh?" Kagome stopped and looked up. "Sango?" "Kagome?" "I thought you were a demon!" they both yelled at the same time.

Inuyasha covered his ears. "The villagers are going to think there is a demon if you keep yelling!" "Sorry," they both said softly. "I just came to get a blanket," confessed Sango. "Well then don't creep up on me!"said Kagome. "I didn't want to wake you up!" "Sorry," pouted Kagome.

"Shadows creep me out." "Me too," added Sango as she picked up an extra blanket. "Now can I go back to sleep!" moaned Inuyasha. "Sorry," they both said. Sango quietly slipped out the door and Kagome went back to sleep.

"Women."

**Don't complain in your reviews how short it was! I'm not stupid I know! It's better than nothing! I have been writing all morning and I'm sick of it! So it was short. Any way please read and review!**


	16. again?

**Ya! More of demons!**

Kagome put her hand on her head. "Uhg I feel horrible." Her vision was a blur, but slowly cleared up. "W-where am I?" It almost looked like a jungle of some sort. She yawned. What was on her stomach? It looked like a fuzzy black. . . . . . .tail! "Ahhh!' She fell. "Oof." She landed in the mud.

Kagome put her hands on her head. She screamed again. Two fuzzy blank wolf ears. Fangs. Claws. Last, but not least, her old green stone in the middle of her forehead. She put her hands over her hips. Her clothes were different. She had a sleeve less tight black dress that came to the middle of her thighs. **(omg I want that!) **She had black boots and short gloves. On her neck was a black collar. Her hair was in two side buns.

She felt around her neck. Where was the shikon no tama! "Inuyasha?" "Inuyasha!" No response. She jumped to get up. She lept right over the top of the trees. She screamed all the way down and skidded threw the dirt. "Got to work on my landing," she mumbled. Some one laughed. "W-who's that?" she demanded. A girl stood in front of her.

She looked just like Kagome, except blue. Same boots, dress, collar, gloves, ears, and tail, just blue. Even the same hair style, her hair was also black though. Her fangs were pure white. She laughed again. "Kagome we meet again!" she smiled. "Who are you!" Kagome growled. The girl's smile disappeared. "Why Kagome it's me, Bowton. Don't you remember?" "You're that water wolf that saved my life!" **(people who don't remember look back on chapters 3 and 4) **She smiled. "We're not alone," said Bowtan. "What?" asked Kagome. "Look," Bowton pointed.

There were lots of girls, just like them. In every color, representing their own power. Blues, purples, greens, pinks, reds, oranges, all of them! "Sango?" Kagome asked. "Ow my head," said Sango. "Sango!"

Sango had the same tight, short, pink dress. Her black hair was also in two side buns. Her boots, gloves, collar, stone, tail, and eyes were pink. "W-where am I? Where's Miroku? Kirara?" "I don't know. Inuyasha or Shippo aren't here either. But this is Bowton," said Kagome. Bowton smiled. Sango put on a small smile.

The other girls around them started to wake up also. Their heads hurt too. Most of them flipped out. The tail scared half of them to death. Kagome couldn't take all the screaming and panic. She jumped into a tree branch. "All of you calm down!" she shouted. Everyone stopped. "None of us know why of how we got here, but we'll find out. Stop panicking, as long as we're all together we'll be all right!"

There were mumbles threw the crowd, but everyone calmed down. Most seemed to know at least one person. "What are we gonna do?" asked Bowton. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon," said Kagome. Sango nodded.

**I thought I should add a twist! Sango's there too! (wink) Please tell me what you think! Read and review! **


	17. together!

**Some people just don't review and that makes me angry! (pouty face)**

"No matter how long or far we keep going we end up in the same place!" complained Sango. "Maybe everything just looks the same," said Kagome. "How are we holding up?" asked Bowton from a head. "Sango and I are fine, but I'm not so sure about the other ten." "Fine let's rest."

Kagome's tail flicked. "Are we ever gonna get out of here?" "We're trying are hardest!" said Bowton. Sango sighed.

"Thanks for staying together, it says me the time of finding all of you," said a mysterious voice. All of the girl's stone started to glow. Sango fell to her knees and screamed with pain. "Who are you!" demanded Kagome. "I am Shona, and you are my new army!"

Shona looked just like the others, except she had no stone. She was black, like Kagome. Her fangs were green and so were her boots and gloves. Her dress was black and her hair was down. Her voice seemed oh to familiar.

_Who is this girl? _One by one the girls passed out. Bowton was the last to fall, but Kagome remained standing. "Girl, why don't you fall!" shouted Shona. "How am I supposed to know!" _Hold on. That voice, those colors. No it couldn't be. _Kagome shook the thought away. "Well, if I can't control you, you have no use to me! Perish!" Shona jumped toward Kagome. Kagome jumped back. She took off in a sprint. Shona followed.

_No way. No way! _Shona lept to strike, but Kagome dodged. She left a crater in the ground that could have been Kagome. "Ahh get away from me!" shouted Kagome. She pushed her hands out and shut her eyes. When nothing happened she slowly opened them again. She had. . . . . . . . knocked Shona down? Kagome thrust her hands out again, and green streaks appeared and shot toward Shona, who moved away. They resembled arrows. Kagome jumped a head. She had a chance.

Kagome was running so fast her world became a blur. She even had a pattern. Jump, jump, run. Jump, jump, run. She smiled. She could save Sango! She came to a halt. Kagome had to fight. She couldn't just run. Run for your life? How about fight for your life! Kagome smirked. She turned to face her enemy.

She hadn't realized, but she had made it out of the forever jungle. Kagome ran towards Shona and jumped over her. She quickly stopped and turned to punch her in the back. Shona soared. Kagome smiled.

Shona hit against a tree. She growled. Kagome growled back. How dare she growl at Kagome!_ She can't be. But I'm almost 100 sure she's the wolf self that almost killed me a few months ago. _Kagome growled again.

Shona jumped for Kagome, but Kagome pushed her away. Shona quickly jumped back and slashed her right across the face. Blood dripped from the three slash wounds. Kagome ran for her and knocked her down. Shona was boiling with rage that she didn't realize Kagome's stone had fallen off earlier so that she could no longer be controlled.

Kagome couldn't get up. She couldn't move. Shona was about to give the death blow, but was blow back by a ball of fire.

At the edge of the forest stood another girl. Kagome recognized her from before, but she had never said anything. She was also different because she was multiple colors. Her dress was yellow. Her boots, gloves, stone, ears, and hair were black. Her eyes were orange and her hair was short and was down. She had two yellow tails that had black streaks at the ends.

She shot another fire ball at Shona. "Kirara?" asked Kagome softly. The girl smiled.

Shona punched her in the stomach. She hissed. "Looks like you screwed up with your wolf project," smirked Kirara. Shona growled. From out of the woods came a large boomerang made of glowing pink light. It threw Shona some distance. Sango stepped out. The boomerang returned and disappeared in her hands.

Sango smiled at Kagome. Her stone was gone as well.

Kagome stood up. She thrust her hands out, sending five more green arrows. Shona fell. She dashed for Kagome and knocked into her. She flew and skidded threw the dirt. When she stopped she opened up hers to look up into the face of Inuyasha. She smiled.

**Weeeeeeeeeee awesome. It needed a twist. I think I'm gonna delet a few other chapters too. Any way please read and review. **


	18. fight

**Yeah it's my birthday and I'm writing!**

Inuyasha smiled. "Just where the hell have you been the past few days?" Kagome smiled. "It's been that long?" She laughed. "Enough of this! Come minions!" The group turned. The girls rose, their eyes covered by darkness. "Kagome, how are we gonna get out of this?" Kagome looked toward Kirara. She shook her head. "Looks like you guys are in some deep shit," said Inuyasha. "You got that right," said Kagome. Shona lunged for Kagome.

Sango put up her hands and a line of light formed. It got bigger and curved until it look like a large boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and sent it flying. It knocked Shona down. The boomerang returned and then disappeared. Miroku rushed to her side. "My dearest Sango you are amazing!" said Miroku. He grabbed her and gave her a large hug. Sango blushed so much her face matched to color of her dress. "M-miroku what are you doing! Come on, stop!" she pushed him off. He smiled.

"We have bigger problems to worry about now Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku smiled and then got serious. One girl sent out her claws at Kagome. She jumped over them and them knocked the girl down. "We can't hurt them!" she cursed. "Damn I hate it when that happens!" shouted Inuyasha. A fire ball zoomed at Shona, cutting off her evil laugh. ""Why you little bitch!" Kirara smirked. "No, a bitch would have to be a dog and you're dealing with a cat!" She shot out a bigger one that sent Shona flying.

"Who's that?" whispered Shippo. "That's Kirara," said Kagome. "What? Kirara's a cat." "I know, does she look like a wolf?" Kagome asked. "Well, no." "Good, now you understand."

Enough with the girls, if we stop Shona we stop the girls!" stated Sango. "Right!" said Kagome. "This has gone to far!" said Shona. With a poof she turned into the wolf that everyone knows. **( or at least you should know if you read the earlier chapters. ) **She growled and blood dripped off her fangs. She was out numbered. Her army wasn't helping at all, and on top of that Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had gotten their stones off. Shona released her control over her 'army' and fled.

"So can't get away that easily!" demanded Kagome. Soon the area was covered in poisonous vapors. **( the usual method of escape am I right? )** "Kagome get back here, you'll never survive!" ordered Sango. "Kagome!" inuyasha rushed after her. "Sit!" she shouted. Boom. "I'll be right back! I'm not letting her get away!' With that said Kagome disappeared. "Stupid girl. You're gonna get yourself killed!" Inuyasha shouted into the distance.

"She can't hear you," pointed out Shippo. "Grrrr I know that you little runt," Inuyasha punched him on the head. "Owww where's Kagome when I need her!" "Stop fooling around. Kagome and Shona are gone and we need to go after them," said Kirara. Her tails flicked. "That may be so, but how can we find them? They vanished," said Miroku with his usual red mark on his face. "We will find them soon enough," said Sango with a pissed off look on her face. "Heh," smiled Miroku. "I like the dress on you Sango," said Miroku. "Don't even start!" she yelled. "Yes my dearest," pleaded Miroku. Sango was a demon now and he didn't want to anger her.

"Come on," said Kirara. "Where to?" asked Shippo from her shoulder. "Any where, but here. They couldn't have gotten far. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will stay with the girls. **( who have passed out. )** Inuyasha and I'll go find Kagome and Shona." "Sounds good," said Shippo while jumping down. "Right let's go!" said Kirara. Inuyasha nodded and they took off in the direction that Kagome had ran.

She stopped. _I'm completely and utterly lost. Just like in Algebra. _Kagome sighed. How many problems did she have now? Well, there was Naraku, duh. School, Shona, demons, reassembling the shikon-no-tama. And the biggest problem of all, Kikyo. She growled. Not that Kikyo was a bad person or anything, but she had Inuyasha wrapped around her fingers like a puppet. Kagome growled again.

She punched at a tree, which fell over. _This sucks! If I had never fallen into this stupid well in the first place I wouldn't have any problems, except for school! _She sighed again. She looked down at her dress. Now she was a demon too. Maybe she could go back home and destroy the well. Sota would love it. No, how would she explain the tail, ears, and fangs to her friends? Her life was hopeless.

_I gotta find Shona. I'll kill her. I'll do worse then kill her, I'll make her regret ever meeting me!_

**Done for now! So what do you think? Tell me! **


	19. search

**Wow I never predicted that this story would be so much of a success. I am so happy!**

**Recap:**

"**Right let's go!" said Kirara. Inuyasha nodded and they took off in the direction that Kagome had ran. **

**She stopped. _I'm completely and utterly lost. Just like in Algebra. _Kagome sighed.** **_I gotta find Shona. I'll kill her. I'll do worse then kill her, I'll make her regret ever meeting me! _**

"Her scent is gone," cursed Inuyasha. _Stupid girl, why did she have to take off with out us! _"She couldn't have gotten to far. Shona isn't that powerful of a demon."

_That bitch Kagome and her friends. I'll never survive. I need a plan. I need an ally. _Shona smirked.

"Arg I can't find Shona's scent!" Kagome was starting to get annoyed, and far past pissed. "How could she just disappear like that!" she thought a loud. "I better find the others. Truth be told I probably wouldn't win on my own." She kicked a rock that was in her way. "Even as a demon I'm weak." She sighed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked up. "I couldn't find her," she sighed. "That's ok. She can't hide forever. She's not that much of a threat," said Kirara. _Yeah, but she made my life a living hell!_ Kagome sighed. "Let's just get back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome walked back with Kirara. "Feh," said Inuyasha and caught up.

"Welcome back Kagome," Miroku smiled with a familiar red mark on his face. **He's been getting those a lot lately, huh? Must be the outfit. It's cool )** Kagome smiled. "Did you find her?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head. Kirara looked around. "Where did all the girls go?" she asked. "They went back home. There is really no point in them staying. Besides once we defeat Shona they'll just turn back to normal." "Except for me," said Bowton. Kirara shrugged.

Night fall came and everyone fell asleep.

Kagome's eyes shot open. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going to find Shona!" "By yourself?" "I don't care if I can't kill her, I'm still going to try!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha knew exactly what she was feeling. Anger. She was mad at Shona. Shona had ruined her life. She would stop at nothing to get to her. He nodded.

"Then I'm going with you." Kagome turned. "Fine." She took off and Inuyasha followed.

**A few hours later. . . . . . . .**

"Arg we've got nothing!" Kagome wasn't in a very pretty mood. "Let's take a break," suggested Inuyasha. "No!" snapped Kagome. Kagome went to start off again, but Inuyasha grabbed her by her tail. "Grrrr let me go!" "Kagome you need to calm down!" She growled. He yanked at her tail and she fell to the ground. "Now stay there and rest." She snorted. "I guess a break wouldn't be so bad," she admitted.

Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "We'll find her," he reassured. She slid next to him. "I know." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome leaned against him and sighed. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Nothing." "You can't think about nothing." "Fine, then I'm thinking about Shona." Kagome laughed slightly. Within a few moments she fell asleep.

"Kagome?" He looked over. _She sleeping. _He chuckled. Inuyasha carefully went over and picked her up. She snuggled deeper into his chest. He smiled and headed back for camp.


	20. morning

**Guys I am so sorry that it's taking me a little longer to post chapters. But, cut me some slack I have eight storys! I give each a new chapter each day! You know how long that takes! Hours! If you want to read more than read them! Just click my profile and scroll down! Jeez!**

Kagome woke up. Grrrrr she was back at camp. No fair she was back where she started! All that searching for nothing! Her blood began to boil. She glared over towards the hanyou. Her eyes softened. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

Her stomach gurgled. When was the last time she had eaten? Not since she was a human. She stood up and ran off. Inuyasha stretched. _Uhg she's gone again. Probably went off in search of Shona, stubborn wench. _Inuyasha got up and followed her scent. _She hasn't been gone long. _He had been thinking so hard, he didn't realize had crashed right into Kagome.

"Arg, get off me dog!" Kagome shoved at him. Inuyasha fell over to the ground with an 'oof'. "Are you still searching for Shona?" he demanded to know. **( yeah like he would apologize. you wish. ) **Kagome growled. "No," she snapped. "I'm just hungry." _That's it? No, that can't be all. _Inuyasha refused to believe he was wrong.

"I haven't eaten in two days," she said. _So maybe she is hungry. _"And thanks to you I lost the stupid rabbit," she growled. _Oops, did I do that? _"It's not like there not everywhere around here, you know," he argued. "Not that you should care, but hunting isn't really my best skill," she sighed. Inuyasha chuckled. "You've never done this before in your life have you?" She shook her head.

"I think I'll have better luck with berries, but even they could be hard to catch," she joked. "Naw, you go back to camp I'll get something. I'm not to good with berries though." Kagome smiled. To Inuyasha's major surprise Kagome hugged him. He gently hugged her back and then she left. He smiled. Inuyasha was glad she was hungry.

Sango yawned and stretched. _Kagome and Inuyasha are gone. _Her tail flicked. "Good morning Sango," said Kagome. Her eyes twitched and she turned around. "Oh Kagome I thought you were searching for Shona." "No," she smiled. "Oh so just being alone with Inuyasha, huh?" smirked Sango. "Oh stop," Kagome blushed. "What's going on?" asked Kirara while waking up. "Nothing," said Kagome.

Miroku's eyes flickered open. "My dearest Sango you are awake!" exclaimed Miroku and pulling her into a hug. "Miroku!" Sango blushed. "Maybe I should leave you two alone," she laughed. Sango blushed harder and pushed Miroku off of her. **( that last line sounded kinda wrong huh? never mind )**

Shippo rubbed his eyes and smiled. "G' morning." They laughed. "I'm hungry," he said. "Me too," said Sango. Miroku's stomach grumbled. "Oh great your all hungry?" asked a familiar voice. Inuyasha walked over with a rabbit, that would certainly not feed them all. Kagome laughed and stood up. "Don't worry I'll help you. I learn fast." With that they walked away.

Miroku looked toward Sango and smiled. "We're alone," he smirked. "No you're not," smiled Shippo and Kirara. Miroku bonked him on the head. Sango laughed.

**So. I know that was short. He he he. I'm kinda not getting any futher with Shona for a few reasons. I can't figure out who her ally should be. ( tell me your opinion in the reviews ) And I like Sango, Kirara, and Kagome being demon. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! And, of course, read the next chapters that I will put up. Also if you do go to my profile to read my other storys don't read the story called An Inuyasha story. I hate to tell you not to, but it sucks. That was my first ever story. If you get really bored you can, but really it's pretty sad. **


	21. night

**So you know one way to get me really mad? I can see who reads my story. There are currently 6749 of you who have read this story! You know how many of you actually review! 53! Ahhhhhhhh! Geez people it's not hard! Just hit the purple button at the bottom! You don't even need to register you just need an e-mail address! I don't care if all you say is "kool" or "good" just write something! ( steam comes from head )**

"We're not getting anywhere. We still know nothing about Shona's where abouts and I'm hungry," complained Sango. "We are trying our best!" snapped Kagome. Her tail flicked. Sango's ears dropped and her tail went between her legs. "S-sorry," she said. Kagome growled and stopped. "Don't be. It's not your fault. This whole thing is just driving me crazy," Kagome said.

"We can tell," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome growled and she accidentally sent out her green arrows, which knocked a tree over. Inuyasha's ears flattened against her head. "Wow Inuyasha you really know how to 'woo' the ladys," Miroku laughed. Kagome shot him an evil glare and he shut his trap. Shippo was on Kirara's shoulder. He quivered. Everyone had been keeping their distance from Kagome lately. This whole Shona thing had really gotten her moody.

"What do I get from this again?" asked a voice. "I'll give you all the shikon shards the girl carries, just help me kill them and reassemble my army," Shona begged. The voice gave out a high pitched laugh. "Army? What do you plan to attack someone?" "I just want an army," Shona mumbled. "Oh deary armies are a pain and since you have no specific village or group of people to kill, I can't help you with that one." Shona sighed. "Fine, but I am in danger. I need you to kill them, Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends. The voice laughed again. "Inuyasha? That fool of a hanyou? I gladly offer you my services." Shona smiled.

Inuyasha opened one eye to look over at Kagome. She had her head up, almost as if she was looking at the moon. Her tail flicked occasionally. "Just go to sleep," said Inuyasha. Her ears twitched. "I Kagome sleep," she grunted. Inuyasha went to speak, but couldn't. He knew what it felt like, to despise someone, to want revenge. Naraku. He growled to herself. Kagome's ears twitched again. _Is he growling at me?_

"I'm a big girl I can go to sleep when I feel like it," she said. Inuyasha snapped out of his Naraku trance and stopped. "Sorry," he mumbled. "That's ok," she smiled. **( just my own note on the side. Do you guys remember how she, Sango, and Kirara have those awesome dresses? I was thinking, not that I'm changing it, but don't you think something that short and tight would be uncomfortable? They've been wearing them for a few days now, god I would never last. Any way carry on. )**

Kagome stopped. Shona's scent! And one familiar? Sango woke up, followed by Kirara. They smelt her too. Shippo and Miroku woke once everyone else was. They looked up on the ledge. Shona. Kagome growled and looked next to her. Who was that? The demon laughed. "Long time no see Inuyasha," said Yura of the hair. "What!" said Inuyasha.

**Ok now I really need you to review because I need to know your opinion. Who should remain demon and who should turn back to normal? **


	22. yura of the hair

**I luv writing and all but it takes so long. . . . . . . .**

"No way!" growled Kagome. "Look it's the little brat that I met before. Hmm that time I checked you were human. Well, it just goes to show that you've been a busy little girl. Haven't you?" Yura laughed. "Kagome who is this demon?" Sango asked. "Grrr that's Yura of the hair. What out for her invisible hairs," Kagome growled. "Oh I'm flattered you still remember me," said Yura. She let out a little laugh. **( you know that high pitched laugh that she does? God it's so annoying. ) **Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome were is the hair?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, I'm a demon not a miko. I can't see them!" "What?" Yura laughed. "Looks like I might win this time, hm?" "How do we get around them?" asked Miroku. "Stay out of this Miroku the hair could kill a human," snapped Inuyasha. "Yes deary one wrong step and you're gone," smirked Yura.

Bowton growled. **( see I didn't forget about her. ha. ok maybe I did for a little while. sigh ) **"We'll never defeat her unless we get rid of the hair," said Inuyasha. "I need to be human. And I know one way," Kagome turned toward Shona. "To kill that bitch!" Kagome jumped up on the ledge in front of Shona, who jumped back. "Don't think so," smiled Yura as she flicked her wrist. Kagome pushed back off the ledge from the invisible hairs and landed on her back. **( ouch ) **

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went to rush over toward her but Kagome cut him off. "No, stop! I'm fine. The less we move the better," Kagome stood up and growled. "Kagome does she have any shards?" asked Miroku. "I don't know," she mumbled. **( ha ha she can't see the hair or shards. man she is screwed. ) **"I'll take my chances," Miroku went to open his wind tunnel but stop. "No, no, no. Natty boy. Shona told me about your special power and we won't be needing it today," Yura said. "Ahh I can't move!" he yelled.

Sango thrust her hands up in the hair and her boomerang formed. She threw it towards Yura and shouted, "Hiraikotsu!" But it stopped half way and bounced back. Sango caught it and the boomerang disappeared. "Have you already forgotten about my hair?" Yura laughed. **( just an extra note. remember Sango is still in the pink outfit, Kagome in the black and green, Kirara in her normal colors, but human like and Bowton in the blue. )**

"Were not getting anywhere with this!" cursed Inuyasha. "Of course not, we need a plan!" said Kirara. She paused a moment and continued. "In order to kill Yura we need to be able to see the hair, and in order to do that Kagome needs to be human. So if we kill Shona then we kill Yura. But I don't think that's going to be as easy as it sounds." "That doesn't sound easy," mumbled Inuyasha. "Sango, Inuyasha, and myself will go after Yura and Kagome can take on Shona. Shippo can stay by Miroku, just incase." Everyone nodded.

Yura clapped. "What a plan! Who you are a smart kitty. To bad you'll never get past the first step." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you waiting for, go!" said Kirara. Nothing. "Well, somebody move!" she demanded. Kagome jumped up and came back down in front of Miroku. She stopped. She was using the hairs to her advantage. Kagome was walking on the hairs!

"What!" shrieked Yura. Yura clapped her hands and the hair moved. Kagome pushed out her hands and sent 5 green arrows out towards Yura. She laughed. "Did you learn nothing from last time! I'm immortal fool!" Yura brought her hands up and Kagome fell off the hair.

Inuyasha jumped up and over the hairs next to Kagome. "We need to find her life source," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "I doubt it's in a comb this time though," she said. Inuyasha growled. "What are we waiting for let's follow Kirara's plan!" Sango yelled and jumped towards Yura. Kirara followed her. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "You'll be ok, right?" he seemed a little worried. She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha turned to leave, but kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I'll be fine," she reassured. Inuyasha smiled and then left for Yura.

"Oooo look everyone. That's true love for you," smirked Yura. Kagome jumped towards Shona with ease. "What? Yura is this your doing? Why is she coming past the hairs?" Shona asked. "Yes. I moved them for her. She can kill you, since I have no use for you anymore. I have my life, thanks to you. I can get the shards by myself so I don't need you. It should be fun,"Yura smiled and flicked her wrist. Shona was pushed back. "Kagome can have her fun with you."

Kagome jumped next to Shona. She growled. "I despise you." Shona stood up. She knew she didn't have a chance, but she would fight to the end. Shona glanced toward Yura and growled. If she survived that would be the next person she'd kill.

**Soooo you like it? I did! It turned out way better than I expected! Pleeeeeease read and review!**


	23. battle

**I am not blowing off the science fair tell the last minute. I, cough cough, swear.**

Kagome growled. Her tail swung lowly, side to side. She knew killing Shona would be easy, one snip at the neck. But she wanted to torture Shona, not just kill her. Kagome's ears **( she had wolf ears!) **Twitched from the sound of her friends screams. Her tail dropped. Her friends were in trouble and Shona needed to be gone for good. Kagome sighed. She would have to dispose of her quickly.

Shona turned into the black wolf and bared her teeth. She stood her ground. Kagome laughed. It would be too easy. Kagome pushed her hands out to send five green arrows out at Shona. Shona dodged, but one managed to graze her shoulder. Shona jumped for Kagome. She wasn't expecting her to do that. Shona sunk her fangs in Kagome's arm. She screamed and threw back the wolf. Shona growled again, with Kagome's blood dripping off her fangs. Kagome growled. This might not be as easy as she thought.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. _Kagome's blood!_ He looked over to see Shona clinging onto Kagome's arm. He whimpered. Kagome was supposed to win. Maybe he should help her. No, he was needed here. And Kagome wanted to settle things with Shona alone. That was her business.

Shona lifted one paw up and slashed at the air. Kagome was confused until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Shona had flung one of her claws at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she placed one hand over her stomach. She slowly brought her hand up and looked down. It was drowning in blood. Kagome's knees gave way and she fell down. Shona jumped and knocked her across the ground. Kagome slide and stopped. She shakily raised her head to look into the eyes of her enemy. **( am i the only one here who thinks Kagome's a horrible fighter? )**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He went to run over to her, but was blown back by a set of hairs. Yura laughed. "Don't forget about me now," she smirked. Sango screamed and Inuyasha turned. She had been stabbed by Yura's sword. The sword was being controlled by the hairs. It quickly pulled out and back into the hands of Yura. Sango fell. "Sango!" yelled Miroku who was still tangled in the deadly hairs. "Quiet Miroku you don't want to bring notice to yourself," suggested Shippo.

Shona glanced down at Kagome. She raised one paw up and punched down her death blow. Shona looked down. She missed. Kagome had rolled over to the other side. She stood up and shot out and arrow. It hit Shona in the back. Shona yelped and stumbled. She growled. Kagome growled back. Kagome lunged with one arrow in hand. She stabbed at Shona's back. Shona whipped her head up and bit at Kagome's arm with that arrow still in her back. Kagome pushed harder and Shona sank further. They both screamed and pulled away. **( ha wimps ) **

Kagome gave Shona an evil glare. **( wound update. Kagome: 2 arm wound, and a stomach wound. Shona: one shoulder wound and one back wound. Sango: one stomach wound. Miroku: tangled in deadly hairs ) **Shona lunged. Kagome winced.

**Sorry that it's short hehehe. I'm only updating for this story this week. Not that it's favoritism. Nope. Has nothing to do with that. Definitely not. Ok maybe just a little. Any who, this weekend don't expect me to update because this week I did the report and now I get to make a poster and 'test' my hypothesis. That should be fun. Not. Please review! **


	24. some help

**All this up dating takes forever! Now I've been limited to ten minutes a day on the computer for e-mail, AIM, and this! It's not enough time!**

**Recap:**

**Sango has one wound. Shona and Kagome are both looking pretty bad. Miroku is stuck in a net of hairs so his wind tunnel has no use. Kirara and Bowton aren't doing too well either. Yura is winning. **

Shona knocked Kagome down. She was laying in her own pool of blood. She couldn't get up. This was it. Shona was going in for the final blow. Kagome winced. Waited. Was it time for her life to end?

Nothing happened. Kagome peeked one eye open, to afraid to see what was happening. A fire ball shot out and knocked Shona down. Kirara had saved her? But, Kagome glanced over. Kirara was down. Almost as bad as Kagome. Then who? She looked back. Chi's nostrils flared and he stomped his feet to charge at Shona. _Chi? Chi! _Kagome managed a weak smile. Chi saved her.

Kagome staggered up. Her courage was over flowing. She could do this. She wobbled, then fell back down. She tried again and managed to get up. She nodded to Chi. She would finish Shona off. Chiou went to help the others with Yura.

Kagome growled. Shona stood up. She had a few burns, but nothing to big. They were an even match. **( if you guys remember Shona is in her large wolf form. Not human. Oks bak to tha story ) **Shona snarled and bared her feet. "How dare," Kagome started and made a green arrow. She gripped it tightly and charged for Shona. "You bare your fangs at me!" she finished. Shona lept for Kagome with her jaws open, ready to bite. Kagome thrust the arrow in Shona's heart right before Shona could bite at her neck. Shona yelped and fell, this time she would not be getting up.

Kagome smiled. Everyone stopped. Kagome, Kirara, Bowton, and Sango were glowing their colors. Kagome green, Sango pink, Kirara white, Sango pink, and Bowton blue. They slowly floated into the air. Their wounds healed and they transformed back to normal. Bowton stood as the large blue demon wolf once again and Kirara 'meowed' in her small cat form. Sango was back in her exterminators outfit with the Hiraikotsu in her arms. Kagome was in her old school uniform with a bow in her hands with the arrows next to her.

Chi rushed over to Kagome and she got on his back. He rushed back over to where everyone was waiting. He growled at Shona. Then he light his entire body in one large flame. To Kagome's surprise she wasn't harmed. Part of her was also engulfed in flame, but she couldn't feel it. Not at all. She smiled. She had no wounds and had a new weapon and friend. "What are we waiting for!" Chi snorted and rushed for Yura. Inuyasha nodded. He was still uneasy with Chi. Kagome should be fighting on his back, not Chi's. But now was not the time for jealously. He had to fight. Sango pulled up her boomerang. Bowton smiled to, happy to be back with her old powers. Kirara transformed. They charged.

**I'm sorry these chapters are getting so short. I told you about my limited computer time. This chapter took two day! It should take one, maybe less! Any ways your reviews are VERY helpful. I NEED them. NOW. I still have time to read them, don't worry. I'm getting to the ending. Only a few more chapters to go! Bi for now! **


	25. yura's final battle

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I'm so busy with all of my other storys. Hehehe.**

"You all are pathetic," Yura grinned as she sent out another bunch of hairs, knocking Sango off her feet. "Sango!" cried Miroku, still unable to move from the hairs. She had a few cuts, but nothing to worry. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm fine," she called back, rolling her eyes. Kirara rushed to her side and Sango climbed on her back. "I'm so used to you being human. . .ish," Sango giggled. "Mew," said Kirara.

Two flames appeared on Chiou's antlers and he sent them out, only to have them knocked away by Yura's hair. "Humpft," she pouted and set up a net of hairs. "Wind scar!" shouted Inuyasha, but that only cut threw the hairs, instead of hitting. "Hmm that sword is new, and so are these _friends_," said Yura. "Shut up!" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome squinted her eyes. "Inuyasha she has jewel shards in her, um, shirt," said Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed. "Same as last time, right?" said Yura, taking advantage of the moment. "Yes, I do remember that annoying power that you have little girl," smirked Yura as she sent out a wave of hair towards Kagome. "Chi-" Kagome tried to warn, but was to late. They both went tumbling to the ground, skidding to a stop. "Arg. . . ." mumbled Kagome once she got her face out of the dirt. She pushed her hands out, only to find that her green arrows would no longer come. She let them drop with a curse. "Life was so much easier being demon," she mumbled.

Kagome turned over to look at Chi. Why hadn't he gotten up? "Chi?" she asked. Then she saw it. There was a hair wrapped around his neck, beads of blood dripping down from it. Yura was trying to strangle him.

"Chi!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed on to the hair and pulled in Chi's direction so the strain would cut. **( she's not choking him people, come on, she's giving the hair slack. ) **The hair started to slice threw her palms, but she kept pulling. So her entire hands were stained red, but she wouldn't give up. Finally the slack came and Chi took his chance to stand up. Quickly, before the hair could pull again, he scooped Kagome back up and rushed toward Yura, antlers out.

Yura knew putting more strain around his neck would only make him charge faster toward her so she cut the hair. "Stupid animal," she muttered. Chi stopped. "Yes!" cheered Kagome from his back. She looked down at her hands. "Ew gross," she murmured and rubbed her hands against her skirt. "Great now I have a stain," she complained.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome to make sure she was ok. The scent of her blood in the air was driving him crazy. She wasn't supposed to get hurt, he was! He growled. Nobody hurt Kagome. "Wind scar!" he tried again, but to no avail. "Don't you have another other moves? I'm getting bored," said Yura while sitting down in a bed of hairs.

"Chi," Kagome whispered into his ear. His ear flicked, she had his attention. "Last time Yura had her soul in a brush. She's hiding it. If we can find it, we can kill her. We could sneak around her, but we must remain unnoticed." Chiou snorted as a response. He understood.

"Sango, Kirara!" Kagome yelled. They rushed over. "We need you to distract Yura for a little, just enough time," whispered Kagome. They both nodded and turned. "Hey Yura!" shouted Sango and threw her boomerang only to have it bounce back again. But it got her attention.

Chiou quickly, but quietly snuck into the forest. _What are they doing? _Inuyasha was now annoyed that he had been left out of the plan. He growled. Sango thought it was at Yura, but it was really intended for Chiou.

Chiou trotted around until he managed to come from behind Yura. She was to involved with Inuyasha and Sango to notice them. Perfect. Everything was according to plan. Yura's nest **( that super ugly hair ball ) **was only a few yards away from them. Hair was flammable. Perfect. Chi slowly walked over to it and touched on tip of his antler to it. Within one second the ball had started a chain of flame, that was rapidly spreading threw the entire nest.

Yura whirled around. "What?" She glanced down at Kagome and Chiou. "You little brat!" her eyes were engulfed in rage. One word saved Kagome's life. "Hiraikotsu!" Yura turned the other way.

"What a perfect idea!" exclaimed Shippo who turned back to the tangled up Miroku. "Fox fi-" But he was cut off. "Ahh no Shippo! You'll set me on fire!" panicked Miroku. Shippo stopped. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," he smiled. Miroku sighed with relief. "It's fine," he said.

Kagome looked around. This might have been her only chance. "There, I see the red skull," Kagome pointed to a skull that was next to the nest. Yura turned again. "Oh no you don't you little twerp!" She sent out a stream of hairs, knocking the two back to the ground. "Chi!" Kagome scrambled back over to her friend's side. This time there were dozens of hairs around his neck. She tried to pull, but there were to many. She wasn't strong enough. Tears streamed down Kagome's face once she heard a snap.

She gently shook at his side, knowing that it wouldn't help. Chi didn't move. Flash backs appeared in her mind from the first day in the rain when she met him. The day she left him with his new herd. The moment he saved her life. She wept harder into the side of the lifeless demon. He remained still.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He might have not liked Chi that much, but Inuyasha's heart dropped when he saw the animal. One of his pack members had died, no matter how much he liked him or not. Inuyasha growled at Yura. "You'll pay!" he snapped.

Sango and Kirara stopped in their tracts. Kirara whined. "But. How? Why?" stuttered Sango. Kirara whined again.

Miroku looked over. Shippo bawled out. "Chi!" he cried out. No response. "Chi!" he cried again. Miroku bowed his head.

"No. No. No," Kagome cried harder into his chest. "Why? Why?" She cried. Kagome stood up. She was angry, though tears streamed down her face. She wanted revenge. Kagome quickly rushed over to the skull and stomped her foot on it. The skull shattered. Yura sent out hairs. They tightly wrapped around her, slitting her skin. But Kagome didn't stop. She pulled and picked up the comb. In a blink of an eye, she snapped it in half. The hairs disappeared. Yura was gone. Kagome fell to her knees. She cried.

No one noticed the rest of the jewel fall to the ground. Completing the jewel.

**So how was that! Ha! I can still write! Ok so I might have cried while writing about Chi. Don't worry though lots more chappies to come! For now, feel free to cry. Because I'm not bringing him back. He is gone. Ha. sniffle sniffle**


	26. gone

**Ok this could be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet**

Kagome cried harder into Chiou's chest. Night fall eventually fell and soon everyone fell asleep, all but Kagome.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. So he wasn't asleep. "I'm fine, about everything." She sighed. "I miss Chi, and I miss being demon," she admitted. "Really?" he asked trying to stay away from the Chi topic. She nodded slightly. ". . . . ." After a while even Inuyasha drifted into sleep.

She sighed. Chi had already been buried, thanks to Miroku, but that didn't make everything better. She still sobbed sightly in the night. No one seemed no notice that the jewel had been whole. Kagome figured it out right away, that was another reason why she was crying. Hastily she crawled over and snatched up the last half of jewel in her hand. She yanked off the half she wore and then they merged together within a blink of an eye.

More tears streamed down her face and her hands started to shake. She knew what she had to do, and it had to be done tonight. Her purpose had been finished. She broke the jewel, she fixed it. Inuyasha could go back to Kikyo. She could help fight Naraku, but she didn't have a reason. Everyone else needed him dead, so it would be better if Inuyasha could be full demon. They would kill Naraku faster, inuyasha and kikyo would go to hell together, and Sango and Miroku would get married.

She knew they would. It was so obvious. They were always showing signs of it. Kagome figured right when Naraku was dead they would finally be happy. Kagome was kinda envious, in a way.

Kagome knew she was now running out of time. She gently placed the completed jewel on Inuyasha's lap. Then she took off his rosary and placed it down on the ground. She stood up and started to walk away, but stopped. She rushed over and picked up the rosary and stuffed it into her pocket. She would need it to get back in her time. And she needed something to remind her of all she's done in the feudal era.

Thankfully the group had been near a village so she, for the first time in her life, _stole_ a horse. She didn't like stealing, but it was the only way. By morning she would be in her time if she hurried. She would have to hurry. Now would have been a great time to have her demon powers.

The sun was starting to peak over the hills once she finally got to Kaede's village. She put the tired horse in a stall, now they would have another horse. That made her feel a little better.

With one last glance out in the feudal era she jumped into the well.

Right when Inuyasha woke up he knew something was wrong. He looked around. "Kagome?" he asked not really thinking he would get an answer. He didn't. "What is it?" Sango moaned. Miroku stirred once Sango woke up. Kirara 'meowed' and that woke Shippo up. They all looked around. "Were's Kagome?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha growled. "I don't know, but her scent is still fresh." he said and stood up. His ear twitched when he heard the jewel clink when it fell to the ground.

Inuyasha bent down and picked it up in his hand. He looked at it for a moment and then his face went pale. "Oh no," he whispered. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha growled and tucked the jewel into his shirt and took off in Kagome's scent. "I hope I'm not to late."

**Ya, so there will be a few more chapters. Pleeeeeease review! **


	27. rise and fall

**It takes me so long to up date, sorry. Heh.**

_**I hope I'm not to late! **_

Inuyasha jumped into the well to be greeted with a face full of dirt. "No," he whispered sadly. His sadness was soon over come by anger. "Stupid wench! Why didn't you tell me before you left! Why did you leave?" he shouted to no one. He slumped down and leaned against the wall of the well.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called and peered down the well. He instantly knew something was wrong as well. Sango walked over and knelt down next to Shippo. Inuyasha jumped out. "That's it, I guess," he said and bound off. "What's it?" asked Shippo, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Kagome," Miroku sighed.

She couldn't believe she had done it. She had actually left. For good. No going back, even if she wanted to. It was over.

The sun was beginning to set, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to climb out of the well for the last time. She had been sitting there since day break and night was now falling. Not only that, but she was also hungry. Still, some part of her refused to move from the well.

School was over, she had barley passed. But she passed none the less. Collage? She hadn't thought about it much, but now it was so close. She should have sent out applications weeks ago, or at least picked out a few school. Kagome sighed. There was going to be a lot of stress a head.

Still she wondered, would Shona ever be able to come back again? All in all Shona was the evil part of her soul. The darkness, if you will. So it only makes sense that she would be able to recover from her last fall and rise again. If that were to happen, how would they battle in Kagome's era? Certainly not in public. Besides, she would probably transform into a wolf demon and then she wouldn't be able to show her face ever again.

Was there a way to purify her soul and keep it that way forever? To push Shona out of her and never again have the ability to come back? None of this was making sense. Before, when she was killed by the snake youkai, Bowton had granted her life again. True. The only thing different was that somehow when she came back to life the second time the darkness of her soul was freed. Maybe if she could accept the evil. . . . .no. Evil would consume her once it was given the chance. Any evil would.

The sadder Kagome was. The angrier she was. Evil feeds. It feeds off bad emotions. It gets stronger. Stronger and stronger every time. Some day if it gets to strong it will over come her. Any person. Any one. Any thing.

**This chapter did have purpose, just to let you know. All of them do and soon the pieces of the puzzle will start to fit together so don't fret! Please read and review!**


	28. final chapter

**This is going to be the last chapter**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" Shippo looked around. "Where'd he go?" "Inuy-" he only got threw half of his name before he felt a knock on the head. "Will you shut up already!" shouted Inuyasha with his hands over his ears. "Heh, sorry," said Shippo. "Now waddya want, runt?" asked Inuyasha while putting his arms in his sleeves. "It's not me, it's Kaede. She wants to see you." "Feh, fine," he said and jumped off toward her hut.

"Waddya want hag?" he asked while stepping into the hut. Kaede, Sango, and Miroku were all there. Soon Shippo jumped into the hut as well. "Ye still have the jewel, yes?" Kaede asked. "Ya, so?" "Make a wish," said Miroku. "What! No. I have nothing to wish for," he huffed and turned his back to them. "Then stop mopping around. It's really annoying," said Sango and then taking a sip at some tea that Kaede had given her earlier.

"What! I am not mopping around. That's stupid," he said and left the hut. "I'll talk to him," offered Miroku while stepping out of the hut.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Kagome moaned and sunk deeper under the covers of her bed. "Kagome!" Suddenly her window opened and the blinding light came into her room. "Waaa go away Sota!" she cried. "Mom wants to talk to you," he said while grinning. "Now? She wants to talk now?" "Yep!" smiled Sota. She growled, but got up.

"What is it mom?" she asked while stumbling down the stairs. "Oh good your awake," her mother smiled. _Why is everyone so happy so early? It's Saturday. _"I needed to talk to you." "Ok," kagome sat down at the table. "Before I was under the impression that after high school you would live in the feudal era." She groaned. "Not this talk mom. Not this early."

"I'm just saying, if your not going to live there you should start looking into a few collages." "Mom I don't know what's happening now," she mumbled. "Well you better find out soon. It's your life, you need to figure it out. I have to go. Have a good day honey," said Ms. Higurashi while standing up. "Where are you going?" "I got a new job, I need to be there. Think about what I said." The door shut. "Good morning sis," smirked Sota. "I'm going to kill you!" she cried and chased after him.

"Take it easy sis!" "Come here you coward!" she said while chasing him around the house. "You just had to talk to mom didn't you? I know you set this up!" "Waaaa it was for your own good!" "My own good! I'll show you your own good!" Kagome flung a pillow at him and he tumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry!" he whimpered. "Of course you are," she said and went up stairs. "You're not going back to bed, are you?" "No, that's to you, ya brat. I'm taking a shower," she said and slammed the bathroom door. "Yikes," he sighed.

Miroku ran to catch up with the stubborn hanyou. "Inuyasha," Miroku started. "Spare me monk," snapped Inuyasha. "Just listen," Miroku argued. "Fine talk," said Inuyasha. "We're all upset that Lady Kagome is gone-". "Arg, I knew this is what you were going to talk about!" "Just let me-". "No. I get it already. Kagome made her choice. She wants to live in her time. It's what she wanted, so she got it. Now can you leave?" Miroku sighed and shook his head. "You still have one wish."

"I'm not going to bring her back, if that's what you want." Miroku sighed. "Kagome let the jewel for you. You make the wish, but maybe consider something. Why don't you wish for something that Kagome would have wished for." Inuyasha was about to snap something back, but Miroku had already walked away.

Kagome finished her shower and put her old school uniform on. "What cha wearing that for?" asked Sota. "Mind your own business. But if you must know, I feel like it. That's why," said Kagome while walking out the door. "Where are you going?" he called out. "If you must know, I'm getting a hair cut. Jeez you are worse than mom."

Kagome got her hair cut just to let it graze the tops of her shoulders. "Something still isn't right," she thought aloud. _You know what is wrong. You miss Inuyasha. _"I did what I had to do," she told herself. "Kagome!" called her friends. "Why are you wearing that old thing?" Yuka asked. "Old memories I guess," she sighed. "Don't tell me you miss school," said Eri. "Nah, I dunno. Maybe just a little." They all gasped. "Kagome move on," said Ayumi.

"Ya, well I got to go guys. See ya later," she said and walked off with a final wave. "Something is wrong," whispered Eri. The other two girls nodded.

Inuyasha looked down at the jewel in his hand. It was so small, but so powerful. One tiny little jewel caused an entire village of slayers to die, a cursed void on a monk's family, a fox kit to loose his family, and a miko and a hanyou's love to be put against each other. _Was it really love? _It caused countless villages to die and bring tremendous evil to earth. But out of everything it's done, it has done one thing right. It brought a clumsy miko from another world to come here. That one thing could make up for everything.

"I don't need a wish," sneered Inuyasha. _But maybe, just maybe, Kagome does. _Inuyasha looked back down at the little jewel. "There's only one thing I can think of. I wish that Kagome can be happy." The tiny jewel gave off a bright light and flew out of his hands. Then it turned into a shiny dust and floated to the ground. "I guess there's no way to know if it worked," he sighed.

Kagome shut the door to her house and sighed, again. "Hey sis," Sota smiled. "Hey," she siad back. She stopped. _What's that feeling? I recognize it. It feels like. . .like there's another jewel shard. But I finished the jewel. It can't be. _Kagome turned. "It's coming from the well." She zoomed out of the house and flung open the well house doors. Much to her surprise the well was glowing blue, like someone was coming threw. But no one was. The light was getting smaller and smaller. The feeling was starting to fade. Before Kagome could think, she jumped in.

It wasn't like before. Before she was gently flow threw the time stream. But now, the light was so bright she couldn't even open her eyes. Her muscles ached and she soon fell limp.

Once Kagome's eyes flickered open she looked around she was still in the well. She slowly stood up, but her knees gave way and she fell back down. But unlike before, she didn't go back threw the time. "Funny," she said. Kagome stood up again and jumped only for her feet to be met with sold ground. "I guess it was a one time thing." Kagome looked up. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

She grabbed onto a few vines and climbed out. She sat on the edge of the well, her legs swinging off the side. She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Inuyasha's nose caught a familiar scent. "K-kagome?" he stuttered. He jumped off toward the well. He stopped once he saw her. Just sitting on the well. She turned and saw him. She smiled. "Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran towards him. "How did you get back here?" he asked, still in shock. She flung herself into his arms, tears still running down her cheeks. "I don't know," she said while snuggling deeper into his arms. "But I do know one thing," she said and looked up at him. "I'm home."

**Waaa it's so sweet. tear tear Well that's it. It's finally finished. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you liked it. Feel free to go into my profile to check out the rest of mine**


End file.
